


I Wanna Kiss You Like They Do In The Movies

by Cy_kun



Series: Son of Batman [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Streets of Gotham
Genre: Bruce really doesn't understand his son's smol future husband, Fluff, Humor, I mention Christmas once so this will probably count as my Christmas story, M/M, so obviously no sex, they're both ten, tiny boyfriends, with tiny crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cy_kun/pseuds/Cy_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Batman, can I marry Damian?"</p><p>Or, the one where Colin can't stop thinking about kissing Damian, and for some reason thinks Bruce can handle that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Kiss You Like They Do In The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and barely edited, which is kind of a consequence of trying to finish a story ten minutes before Thanksgiving dinner is ready.

“Mr Batman, can I marry Damian?”

Colin looked up at Damian's dad—who was so, _so_ tall—and tried really hard not to start shaking. He needed to be brave. He'd spent the whole last week—all _seven days—_ gathering up his courage for this. It didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to say the Batman word if Damian's dad wasn't wearing the pointy ears, and it didn't matter that Damian's dad was _the_ most scariest thing ever—scarier than closed spaces and spiders and even the _Scarecrow._ All that mattered was the thing that had happened to Colin last week. The thing that was like being hit in the face, kinda like the way Bobby back at the orphanage used to hit Colin sometimes, before he got taken away by that policeman and sent to the Jew Vee group home for sneaking into the apartment building across the street and taking off his clothes in front of Mr Norton's wife. Colin hadn't even known Bobby was Jewish, or that there _was_ a special group home for Jewish kids, but really that didn't _matter_ because Colin had had an _Aunt Tiffany_ about Damian and he needed to _do something_ about it.

It all started last week, a whole _eight days_ ago. Colin and Damian were hanging out at Damian's house, which they didn't usually do because Damian's house was big and scary and Mr Batman _lived_ there and sometimes Colin felt like he was _looking_ right at him, even when he knew Damian's dad wasn't even in the same room as he was, because even _Batman_ couldn't hide in the bathroom, right? Anyway, Damian had talked Colin into coming over to watch movies, which was _super_ rare, because Damian usually wanted to walk around the city or go patrolling or buy Colin lots and lots of food, instead of doing normal kid's stuff like watch TV. Damian usually clicked his tongue at anything that even _sounded_ like it might be something _normal_ people did, so Colin pushed down his fear and jumped at the opportunity to watch movies on Damian's giant TV.

The only problem was, Colin had found it _really_ hard to actually keep his eyes on the TV, no matter how huge it was. No, instead of watching Mal and Jayne shooting at the Reavers, or Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting Count Dooku, Colin couldn't stop watching _Damian_.

Not that watching Damian was something new to Colin. He _always_ liked watching Damian. Because Damian was _so interesting_. But this was different. He wasn't just looking at Damian and thinking about how strong he is, or how confident he is, or how much Colin wanted to be _exactly_ like him when he grew up (even though Colin was actually a whole two months older than Damian, so, really, he'd grow up first. He still wanted to be Damian in the worst way. There was nothing better to grow up and be as far as Colin was concerned). He wasn't smiling at Damian because he was thinking about something funny Damian said, or because he was thinking of all the times Damian helped him, or how Damian was the _best friend ever_... Well. Okay. Maybe he was thinking _all_ of that, but he was also thinking _other_ things. _New_ things. Things he'd _never_ thought before.

Like how Damian's hair looked so _soft_ , and how cute it was when it stuck up all weird and crazy-like when Damian didn't slick it back with some kind of smelly gel. Or how Damian's dark skin was _really_ smooth, like a marble statue except not marble at _all_ because marble was white and Damian's skin was that cool copper color that made him look like he tanned _all year_ but was really just his _normal skin color_ and how cool was that? Or how Damian's lips were usually pink, but when he watched movies he tended to chew on his bottom lip during the really tense parts and that made it really, really red looking and Colin's stomach got really tight when Damian chewed on his lip, like he was hungry, except he knew _exactly_ what hunger felt like and this definitely wasn't that. Or how Damian was really, really pretty, and maybe guys aren't supposed to _be_ pretty, but Damian _was_ and Colin really, really wanted to kiss him. Like, _kiss him_. Like Leia kissed Luke. Or, maybe not, since Luke ended up being her brother in the third movie and he didn't want to be Damian's _brother_ (Colin saw how Damian treated his brothers and he did _not_ want to end up like Timmy, always getting yelled at and attacked and having his name on that _list_ with tiny little pictures of himself being stabbed with really big swords) so maybe it was more like how Leia kissed _Han_.

However it was, Colin wanted to kiss Damian. And since you weren't supposed to kiss someone _that_ way until you were married to them, he and Damian needed to get married, like, _right away_ because Colin didn't think he'd be able to keep from kissing Damian for too much longer.

(Although Han and Leia and Luke weren't married when they kissed, and neither were Mal and Inara, but they lived in _space_ so maybe the rules were different for them.)

“Excuse me?” Damian's dad asked.

Colin started biting his own lip, which he was sure was just opening up a cut instead of making it all red and shiny and _kissable—_ not that he wanted Batman to think about kissing him!—as he tried to keep his courage.

“C-can I marry Damian?” he asked again. His eyes started to tear up, both because he actually _did_ bite a cut into his lip and because he didn't know _what_ he'd do if Batman said no. “ _Please_.”

Batman didn't say anything. He just _stared_ at Colin. But even as scared and nervous and _pleasepleasepleasedon'tsayno_ as Colin was, he still noticed that it wasn't the kind of stare that Batman usually gave him. The one that made Colin feel like the bugs Kelly liked to stare at before she burned them with a magnifying glass or pulled off their legs. _This_ stare felt more like the stares the nuns gave Colin when he started talking about Star Wars or video games or being happy or something else they had no idea about because they were all _old_ and _nuns_. Like maybe he didn't understand what Colin was saying.

_What if Batman has no idea what married is?_

“I...” Batman frowned, and looked around. Colin thought maybe he was looking for Alfred, but Alfred wasn't around, so after a few minutes Batman kinda screwed up his face and sighed a bit. “Why do you want to...marry Damian?”

Colin's eyes got so wide he thought they might _fall out_ . Was he...was he being allowed to _win Damian's hand?!_

_Oh no! How do I prove to Batman that I'll be a good husband?_

“I...” Colin's throat closed up, and he was so scared that he wasn't gonna be able to say _anything,_ but then he got another word out and then _all the words_ just started pouring out. “I just really like him and he's my best friend and he's so perfect and amazing and his skin is so dark and soft and he bites his lips and they don't bleed and even if they did they'd _still_ look like the best things ever and I wanna have Damian take care of me forever but I really wanna take care of him too and I also kinda _reallyreallywannakisshimlikealot_ and we can't kiss before we get married because we can't have babies out of wedlock not that we can have babies at _all_ but I still wanna kiss him so can I _pleasepleaseplease_ marry Damian?” He took a _huge_ breath, then, for good measure, added, “I promise I won't ever eat chips on the couch and get crumbs everywhere ever again, so Alfred won't even ever have to clean up after me.”

Colin felt a bit guilty about lying on that last part, but if it got Colin permission to marry Damian he was sure he could handle God being mad at him.

Batman looked all around again, and then rubbed one of his big hands over his face. It made a scratchy sound as he dragged it over his stubble.

“Colin...”

Tears started to spill down Colin's cheeks.

“Colin, what...why are you....” He looked around again really, really fast. There still wasn't anyone else around. “Why are you crying?” he asked finally, his voice cracking a bit.

“Y-y-you're g-gonna say n-no.”

Batman winced. “No—”

Colin gasped. His heart felt like it was being ripped in _half_.

“No! I mean, I'm not saying no!”

Colin held his breath. _Could that mean...?_

“Look.” Batman licked his lips. “You're...a good kid. And I'm really glad you and Damian are friends. You're...good. For him. But I think both of you are...a bit young. To be thinking about marriage, I mean. You can still...take care of each other and, um, I suppose a few kisses wouldn't be the end of the world...if Damian is...okay with that?”

Colin wiped his eyes. He couldn't believe he cried in front of Batman. But still...

“Are, are you saying I... _don't_ need to be married to Damian to kiss him?”

Batman looked like he'd smelled something weird, but instead of running away to get Alfred to clean it up (which Colin was _sure_ he thought about doing for a minute) he just said, “You don't need to be married to kiss _anyone_. As long as it's consensual.”

Colin frowned. “What's that mean?”

“As long as the other person is okay with being kissed.”

Colin thought about that. “So...if I wanna kiss Damian...all I have to do is ask him?”

For some reason, Batman looked like the thought of Colin kissing Damian _hurt,_ but before Colin could freak out about that, Batman nodded slowly.

“....yes. That's exactly what I'm saying.”

Colin thought about that, too.

He really, _really_ wanted to kiss Damian. But would _Damian_ actually wanna kiss _him_? Colin's frown deepened. Maybe he should have thought about that first? Because Damian never kissed _anyone_. He didn't even like _hugging_. But, there was that time Damian hugged _Colin_ all on his own. And the way Damian always ended up with his head on Colin's shoulder when they fell asleep together, even if Colin fell asleep first and he _knew_ Damian wasn't even all that close to him before he fell asleep. And Damian actually _wanted_ hang out with Colin, which he _never_ wanted to do with anyone else.

Still, though, asking Damian to let Colin kiss him was almost as scary as asking Batman if he could marry Damian.

 _Almost_.

“Okay,” Colin said, grinning at Batman. “But, can we get married later, maybe? Because being married sounds really awesome.”

Batman sighed. “If you both want to later on...sure. Ask me again. But not for a few decad...years. Not for a few years.” Then he mumbled something that Colin didn't think he was supposed to hear, but he did anyway. “I'm never being in the same room with you without Alfred ever again.”

Colin didn't care, though, because he had _permission—_ sorta. Now all he needed to do was find Damian and ask if he wanted to start kissing. Colin's grin got even wider as he took off down the hall toward Damian's room.

_This is gonna be so much fun._

It must have been his lucky day, because even though Colin had taken his shoes off the second he got inside Damian's house (Alfred always shook his head when Colin walked across the shiny wood floors with his dirty shoes and even though he never said anything it made Colin feel _really_ guilty to disappoint Alfred) his socked feet still slammed into the floor really hard when he ran, but no one poked their head into the hall to yell at him to slow down. Which would have been _the worst thing ever_ because he needed to see Damian _right now_.

Damian was right where Colin left him, laying on the bed in front of the paused movie with his mouth open, snoring tiny little snores that Colin secretly thought were adorable, and not at all _ubknockshins_ like some of the boys' snoring back at the orphanage. Colin hesitated, walking slowly into Damian's room and closing the door behind him, but then freezing in place.

Damian looked _so peaceful_ , in a way he _never_ looked when he awake. And as much as Colin really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss him, he also really, really, really, _didn't_ want to disturb him and wake him up and have the scowl come back. Even if Damian's scowl was really cute.

Colin started chewing on his lip again, wincing when he bit the sore part. “Ow,” he whispered.

“Are you okay, Wilkes?” Damian mumbled. He sounded so sleepy Colin wasn't even sure he was awake. In case he wasn't, Colin didn't say anything, because he still hadn't _decided_.

Damian shifted around, rubbing the side of his face into the blanket he was sleeping on like a cat before he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. They found Colin _right away_ , like they always did when Damian woke up when Colin was around. It made Colin's heart do that funny clenching thing, because no matter how many people were in the room when Damian woke up, he _always_ opened his eyes and looked right at Colin first.

“Were you biting your lip again?” Damian asked, looking at Colin's lips and sounding a lot more awake and scowling slightly.

 _Damn._ Colin didn't even feel bad for swearing because he was doing it in his head and what he did in his head was his own damn business. He didn't even giggle and blush when he thought swear words anymore.

“Not much,” Colin assured him.

Damian pushed himself up so he was sitting on the bed. “Do you need me to get Pennyworth to tend to your injury?”

Colin wrinkled his nose. “Tend to your injury” was Damian-speak for “pouring that horrible stuff that made cuts burn _all over you_ ”. But he knew Damian would ignore him if he said no without checking, so he poked the sore part of his lip, smiling when there was no blood on his finger. “Nope. It's not even bleeding, see?”

He held out his hand, then gasped when Damian hopped off the bed and snatched it. He looked really close at Colin's finger, before getting even closer and staring at Colin's lips.

_Is he gonna kiss me!?_

But Damian didn't kiss him. He just frowned for a long time, then finally nodded. “Good.”

He took a few steps back, but Colin grabbed his hand and stopped him from going too far.

“Wh...?” Damian started to say, but Colin shushed him. Colin liked shushing Damian, because Damian actually _let_ him, instead of yelling and storming off. The only other person Damian let tell him what to do was _Batman_ , and it made Colin feel so good to be on the same level as someone so terrifying.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Colin whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Damian demanded.

Colin blinked. “Am I?”

“You are.” Damian narrowed his eyes. “Is someone bothering you?”

“Huh?”

Damian took a step closer, his hand tightening around Colin's. “Is it Todd? Is he here? Did he say something about your hair again?”

“Huh?” Colin repeated. “Jason isn't here...and what does he say about my hair!?”

“Nothing!” Damian squeezed his hand again, so even though Colin knew he was lying about _something_ (Jason was always kinda nice to Colin, was he really making fun of his _hair_ behind his back?) he didn't really care.

“If you say so,” Colin said.

“... _is_ someone bothering you, though?” Damian asked.

Colin thought about it for a minute, because he never wanted to lie to Damian and answering a question without thinking about it was lying if you didn't answer with the truth, even if you didn't tell the truth just because you didn't take the time to think about it.

“Not really,” he said finally.

Damian nodded again, taking Colin at his word. _Trusting_ Colin. “Good.”

Colin grinned at him.

“What do you need to talk to me about, then?”

Colin's grin faltered.

 _Okay. Maybe this_ is _scarier than asking Batman._

He glanced away from Damian's eyes because he suddenly felt like they were looking right through his _skin_ , and started chewing his lip again.

“Stop that.”

Colin did.

“Look at me.”

Colin sighed, but he didn't wanna make Damian mad, because then he'd _never_ get any kisses, so he did.

“Whats wrong?” Damian asked. _Asked_ , not _demanded_ , and it felt like Colin got hit again, right in the stomach this time, because _this_ was why he wanted to kiss Damian so bad. Because Damian was so _horrible_ to everyone else, but only Colin got to see the real Damian all the time. The _nice_ Damian. The one who almost never yelled at Colin when it was just the two of them.

“Nothing,” Colin said. The word caught in his throat a bit— _stupid nervousness—_ and he swallowed heavily.

This time, it was Damian who looked away.

“Is it me?” he asked quietly. “Is it because I fell asleep during the movie?”

“Huh?” Now it was _Colin's_ turn to frown.

“I didn't think your movie was boring,” Damian said, still not looking at him.

“I didn't think you did?” Because Damian had seemed really interested in the other two prequels, and _those_ were the _boring_ ones, and if he liked those then there's no way he could have fallen asleep during the _third_ one.

“I'm just tired.”

“Oh.” _Does that mean he's too tired to kiss?_

“And I don't think _you're_ boring either. It had nothing to do with you. I...” Damian hesitated. “I enjoy spending time with you.”

Colin's eyes widened. _I hope not, because now I_ really _wanna kiss him._

But, he suddenly got what Damian was going on about. He thought that Colin was _mad_ at _him_.

 _This isn't going the way I wanted this to go at_ all _._

“I like spending time with you too!” Colin said quickly. “And I _know_ you like spending time with me, because you _never_ ask to spend time with _anyone_ else. And it makes me happy. _Really_ happy. So don't be sad, okay? Because I don't ever want you to be sad. Especially not because you're being an idiot and thinking I could _ever_ get mad at you.”

Damian's head snapped up, and Colin winced.

_Oops. I didn't mean to call him names..._

“Sorry,” Colin mumbled. “You're not an idiot.”

Damian didn't say anything for a long time. Like a _really_ long time.

“You don't need to apologize,” he said finally.

Colin nodded, even though Damian was totally wrong and he just ruined his chance of kissing Damian _forever_.

“Wilkes,” Damian said. “Tell me what's bothering you.”

Colin shook his head. He could feel himself blushing. There was so _way_ he was going to ask for a kiss _now_. It was stupid anyway. Damian would never wanna kiss Colin. He was dirty and stupid and an orphan and there was apparently something wrong with his _hair_ and Damian should be kissing someone as amazing and perfect as he was. Even if there wasn't anyone as perfect as Damian, not even _Superman_ , which meant Damian would never kiss anyone and that was really sad.

Although, it was kind of good too, because if anyone else ever kissed Damian Colin wouldn't be able to stop himself from turning into Abuse and hitting them as _hard_ as he could. Which was _really_ hard.

“ _Please_.”

Colin swallowed again. That so wasn't fair. Because now Colin _had_ to answer. And Damian was gonna _laugh_ at him, and it as going to be _awful_.

“I...” Colin blushed even harder. “I just...”

Damian squeezed his hand again, startling Colin, because he'd _almost_ forgotten they were still holding hands. But only almost, because Colin could never forget that he was actually _touching_ Damian. “You can tell me anything. You don't need to be scared.”

And then Colin almost cried, because that was _exactly_ what Damian said the first time they had a sleepover and Colin woke up screaming from nightmares, and Damian had held him and even though it made Colin feel like such a _baby_ he'd cried and Damian had just hugged him and asked him what he dreamed about and after Damian said _that_ Colin had told him and it made him feel so much better.

And, now that he thought about it, it wasn't too long after that night that he'd started wanting to kiss Damian.

_Huh._

“Okay.” Colin said. “I'll tell you. But promise me you won't hate me, okay?”

If Colin had said that to anyone else, they would have just laughed, or said something like “of course I won't hate you” in that high voice that wasn't _exactly_ laughing at him but it wasn't taking him seriously either. Damian just nodded, taking Colin _completely_ serious.

“I promise.”

Colin gave him a shaky smile. “Okay. Good. Um. I just...” He licked his lips. “I was just wondering if...ifyou... _ifyouwouldmaybeletmekissyoujustalittlebitmaybe_?”

Damian froze.

Well, okay, that wasn't completely true. _Most_ of Damian froze. Everything but his hand, which _squeezed_ Colin's hand so tight Colin couldn't hold back a wince.

Damian didn't notice it.

Other than that one wince, Colin was so still. Like if he moved the whole world would end. And maybe it would. But maybe it would end anyway, depending on what Damian said, and now Colin couldn't stop noticing that Damian wasn't saying _anything_ and _why isn't he saying anything!?_

Then, just as Colin was about to apologize and run away and hide from Damian _forever_ , Damian said something.

“You...you want to...kiss...me?”

Colin was pretty sure his whole face was bright red right then, because Damian was looking him right in the eyes as he asked and they were doing this weird shining thing like Damian was about to cry, and Damian _never_ cried, but just when Colin was about to freak about him wanting to kiss Damian _making Damian cry_ , he noticed something else. Something he'd _never ever_ seen before.

Damian's cheeks and the bridge of his nose were a little bit red. Not the kind of red _Colin_ turned, but still red enough for Colin to see with only one light and the TV lighting up the room.

 _Is Damian_ blushing _?_

The thought was so surprising, and did so many _things_ to Colin's insides, that he couldn't help answering with the one hundred percent, honest truth.

“Yes.”

Colin gasped silently as the red on Damian's nose spread far enough to reach the red on his cheeks.

“Okay.”

Colin's jaw _dropped open_.

“Wh- _what_?”

Damian started to shift, kind of like how his dad did when he couldn't find Alfred before, but even though he was blushing harder than Colin ever thought he could, he forced himself to stop. He stood up straight, throwing his shoulders back and holding them really stiff, like how he does when he's Robin and trying to seem taller and more confident than he really was.

“Okay,” Damian repeated. His voice trembled a bit, but otherwise he sounded just like Damian always did. “You...you can kiss me.”

_Colin. Couldn't. Breathe._

But that was okay, because he didn't _need_ to breathe. He could probably just live on replaying those words over and over in his head for the rest of his _life_.

Or, even _better_ , he could actually _kiss Damian_.

Colin took a slow, hesitant step towards his best friend. When Damian didn't hit him or run away or yell at him and say he was just joking and Colin was a weird orphan with stupid hair and now he never wanted to talk to him again, it was like every Christmas he'd ever had (except the bad ones) all thrown together and happening at the same time and he couldn't help himself. He quickly closed the tiny bit of space between them, leaned in, and lightly brushed his lips across Damian's.

It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

Damian's lips were just as soft and squishy as Colin had thought they'd be. Maybe a bit drier, because Damian had just woken up and he hadn't been biting them recently, but that was okay because they were _Damian's lips_ and they were perfect anyway.

Except, Colin was totally wrong, because that wasn't really the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. The _actual_ greatest thing that ever happened to him was two seconds later when Damian _kissed him back_.

It was a really fast kiss. A bit longer than a peck, but not really the kind of kiss Leia gave Han either. But that was okay. Because they had _forever_ to work up to that.

Colin grinned so wide when they pulled their faces apart that it felt like his mouth was going to split in _two_. Damian glanced away for a moment, then looked back and blushed even harder. It took a few seconds, but then he was smiling too. It wasn't a smile that looked like it was going to rip his face open. It was small, and almost unnoticeable—a Damian smile. But unlike every other Damian smile Colin had ever seen, this one wasn't gone almost as soon as it showed up. _This_ smile seemed like it was going to be on Damian's lips for the rest of his life.

It made Colin really, really, really, _really_ wanna kiss him again.

“Can I do it again?” he asked.

Damian nodded rapidly. Which was all the confirmation Colin needed.

Their second kiss lasted a bit longer. And when they pulled back _this_ time, Colin couldn't stop himself from giggling out loud.

 _I can't believe I was ever scared about this_.

Although, he'd probably wait until later to bring up marriage. He didn't think he'd be able to handle any more stress today.

“So,” Colin said after they spent, like, ten whole minutes just smiling at each other. “You wanna restart the movie? Since you fell asleep and all, you probably missed the _best part_ where—”

“Okay,” Damian said quickly. He knew Colin would spoil the whole thing if he really got going, and that just made Colin smile even more, because Damian _knew him_ and cared enough to remember things about him and, really, knowing that _Damian_ cared enough to pay attention to him was the greatest feeling ever.

Even better than kissing.

“Great!” Colin beamed at Damian, then darted around him and crawled up on Damian's huge bed. He took his favorite pillow and hugged it close to his chest as he laid down on his stomach and messed with Damian's remote until the movie started again. Damian followed him up on the bed, but, after hesitating a bit, instead of laying on his side with his feet facing Colin like he usually did, he grabbed his own favorite pillow and mirrored Colin's position, pressing his _whole body_ up against Colin's.

Colin's smile could have outshone the whole _sun_ as he pressed himself into Damian's side.

Even as the music started and the opening scrawl started going up the screen, Colin couldn't really focus on anything but Damian's warm body right next to his, and the way his lips still tingled from their kisses. He wondered if Damian was having the same problem. He didn't think so, because Damian seemed to be watching the movie _really_ hard, but that was okay. Because it was kinda awesome that kissing hadn't totally changed things between them. They could still be best friends, even if they kissed, and maybe even if they got married, and, really, being Damian's best friend forever was pretty much the only thing Colin ever wanted.

Although, maybe a bit later on they could try moving up to kissing like Anakin and Padme. Because they had a _lot_ of movie kisses to work through, after all, and only about eighty more years to get to them all.

Somehow, Colin thought that might be just long enough.

 

 


End file.
